School of Hard Knocks
by V.Valentine
Summary: While out and about, some of the Xmen find themselves in a dire situation. But help from an unexpected person saves the day. What more is in their future? XmenVenom crossover.


School Daze

By V. Valentine

A/N: Hey, it's me. Got some inspiration for a crossover story that I just have to try out. Let me know what you think by reviewing. As Always, I don't own any of this, only the idea od it, so I'm making absolutely zilch off of this. That's it for me. Ja ne!

* * *

New York City

Present Day

"Rogue, you've got horrible taste in music." Bobby Drake said as he looked at the stack of various CD's that his girlfriend was currently piling up.

"Ah've got excellent taste. How can you not like Travis Tritt and Dwight Yokam?" rogue questioned definsively, placing her hands on her hips.

Bobby had seen this look before. It was a very dangerous look, and he was going to answer very carefully if he really did enjoy company. "I suppose I would if we were in the South. Why not some of The Killers or maybe at least some INXS?" Bobby offered as a compromise, but the look on Rogue's face wasn't going to have it.

"You can have what you want, but Ah'm gonna get what Ah want." Rogue said defiantly, even though the pleasing tone of her country drawl was still there.

"Fine, fine. No point in arguing." Bobby resigned, as he walked up to the counter with her. "Where are meeting John and Peter to head back home?" Bobby asked, as Rogue looked to him.

"As soon as we get out of here. We gotta be back in Westchester by Nine." Rogue said, paying for her CD's then watching Bobby pay for his. Once that was done, they left the store arm in arm. Walking past the various people on the city streets, Rogue watched them all with silent wonder. Could they even tell that she and Bobby were mutants? Would they care? Not watching where she was going, she almsot bumped into a few people walking down the street. Going down to the large parking lot where one of the school van's was currently, she noticed John leaning aginst one side of the van, flicking his lighter lid off and on, while Peter was loading everything into the back of the van.

"We're back. Peter, do you need any help sugah?" rogue offered as Peter looked to her and smiled.

"No thanks. I can handle it." Peter responded, but then looked to John. "Perhaps though you can stop him from doing that. It's bothersome."

"Come on, Petey. It's how I relax. Everything is too calm here." John said, looked around at the sereneness of all people just midning their own business.

"And that's how it's going to stay, John. It's not gonna be another museum incident." bobby said, remembering the reprimand they both got from Professor Xavier when they had finished with that outing.

"Whatever. They started it. They were being punks." John said, his voice trailing off as he looked away from all of them, then up into the sky. "What the hell is that?" John asked as Peter looked up once he was finished loading the van.

"Maybe an airplane? It's moving fast." Peter said, as now Bobby looked up.

"Too fast. And there's a jet engine at the very end of it." Bobby said, as it now started to almost change direction in mid air, aiming towards them.

"Guys? It's coming this way." rogue said, stepping back towards Bobby. The object was now getting larger and larger, and taking a more defined shape. Legs and arms, and a head. All purple. It slowly landed in the vacant parking lot they were all in, cold, yellow eyes looking at the four of them.

Systems Operational. Execute directives.>>> The giant robot said, as the four students looked up to it.

"Uh John, you still got that lighter handy?" Bobby said, as John whipped it out and uncovered the top of it. The robot looked to this, and shot a beam from the palm of his hand at the base of John's feet, knocking him back aginst the wall, the lighter flying out of his hand.

"John!" Bobby called out as Peter stepped forward. Within an instant, his bod was covered in a super strong organic steel,the moonlight reflecting off of him, as he charged forward, a fist ready and pulled back. The robot turned it's head to look at him, and shot a steel cable out of the other hand, wrapping it around Peter. The robot blinked once, then sending a n electrical current through the cable and into Peter. when it was finsihed, the cable dropped Peter and he wasn't moving.

"Bobby, do something! Ah can't do anything to it!" Rogue exclaimed as Bobby looked to her then back up to the robot, who almost looked like it was waiting for more.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!" Bobby said, charging forward.

* * *

Night was prime time to gout in New York City.

That's when the most things happen. Lawful or unlawful.

Along the rooftops of the metropolis, a black figure swung on a web line from building to building with the grace of of a gymnast. From street level, all that could be seen was just a large black mass moving along the city streets from up above. But if you were to move in closer, you saw that the black had some white on it.

Mainly in the form of blank white eyes, and a large spider symbol on the chest.

Swining off of a web line, Venom landed on top of a building. Crouching down, his tongue swished along his teeth, a large prehensile tongue going aginst rows and rows of sharp fangs.

"Slow night tonight. Maybe we're finally getting our message across." Venom said, a small laugh coming from his throat. He had been on a campaign as of late to make sure that the crooks of this city, knew it was really his city. And that he was going to make sure nothing happened to the innocence of the city.

Standing up straight, Venom ran across the rooftops, leaping from one to the next. It wasn't until he heard the sound of something hitting a wall fiercely, that he was paying attention. Using the most speed and leaping ability he could, he landed across the way from a large robot attacking what looked like four children. Teenagers, if he had to guess.

And the teenagers were losing.

The blond one went down first, then the tall, muscular one. And then the other blond one tried his hand with no avail. All that was left was the young girl, which the robot was just about to approach.

"Perhaps we spoke too soon. Looks like our night just picked up." Venom said, then disappearing from visible sight.

* * *

Rogue was cradling Bobby aginst her, as the robot was coming towards them both. Step by heavy step it slowly cames towards the two of them, only to stand right beofre them, raising one of its hands slightly towards them.

Capture Imminent. Proceed with Secondary Objectives.>>> The robot said, as greenish gas poured out from the fingertips, moving down towards them.

Rogue started coughing heavily, her eyes watering up and her throat closing. It was getting harder to breathe with every short breath. She looked up, hoping to see someone helping them.

Instead, she saw a large wrecking ball fly into the center of the robot's chest, passing through it on the other side. Sparks flew from the gaping hole in it's chest, as it's eyes went blank. It moved backwards, then toppled over the wrecking ball behind it.

Rogue's vision was starting to blur, as she was feeling very tired. As she collapsed to the ground, the last sight she saw was black feet walking towards her. And then she could have swore that those changed regular boots, before passing out.

* * *

Eddie looked to all four of the children lying on the ground. And then he looked to the robot, now clearly unopertional as he wondered why it would have attacked them. Squatting down, Eddie started to go through the pockets of the young girl. Perhaps she had some ID as to who she was. As he was going through her wallet, he stopped at a student I.D. card.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Children, huh?" Eddie said, as he looked to it. There had been a lot of talk of mutant activities on the news as of late, and this institute seemed to be a hot bed of the activity.

Putting Rogue's wallet back, Eddie could't just leave them there. And he wouldn't be ale to carry them all, even as Venom. Not to mention there might have been more of those robots on the way. He had to take them home himself. Even if it was all the way out in Westchester.

Opening up the back of the Van, Eddie moved to put each of them in one at a time. Once they were all in, Eddie closed the door and moved to the driver's seat. Luckily the keys had been left on the back of the van door, and he was able to start the car with ease.

Backing up then driving around the robot, Eddie moved out onto the city street. As he was leaving, he saw police cars rushing towards the scene. He causually made his way onto the freeway, and headed towards Westchester.

* * *

Two hours later, Eddie slowly pulled up to the gates of school. Stopping the van and getting out, Eddie looked around, and saw an intercom off to the side. Pressing the speaker button for it, Eddie waited a few minutes before a voice came on the line. Female.

"Xavier's school for the gifted, how can I help you?" The female voice asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but I think I might have some students of yours. They got into a little skirmish downtown. They're fine but they'r passed out. I was hoping maybe you could fill me in on this?" Eddie asked, as the female voice gasped, as immeadiately the steel gate opened and parted.

Eddie got ack into the van and drove down the rest of the way. As soon as he was prked out front, a woman and a man in a wheelchair rushed out to them. Opening the back of the van, he let them see the children.

"Professor, it's Rogue and the others." Ororo said, as the Professor looked on.

"Ororo, drive the van into the back entrance. Have some of the students help you get them into the infirmary." Professor Xavier said, as Ororo nodded a,d started to drive the van away.As she left, the Professor looked to Eddie.

"You have my gratitude for bringing back some of my students safely, Mister..." The Professor started, leaving Eddie to finish it.

"Brock. Eddie Brock, sir. I couldn't just leave them there. They were hurt." Eddie said, as Professor Xavier nodded.

"I take it they were involved in the news report that just came on. With the robot?" The Professor asked, as Eddie nodded.

"Don't know why it started attacking them, but it did. They were outmatched for it." Eddie said, as the Professor looked to him.

"But not so much for you, now was it?" The Professor asked, as Eddie looked to him.

"Look, I just brought them home." Eddie said, trying to get out of that tunnel of conversation. He didn't like where it was leading.

"Mister Brock, as much as I am grateful for your service, please don't think of me as dumb. Even I do look at a newspaper every now and then." The Professor said, as Eddie looked to him.

"How did you know?" Eddie asked, as the Professor smiled slightly.

"We over two hundred and fifty channels on our televisions, Mister Brock. Most of them are news. And you do seem to have a penchant for getting into trouble. " The Professor stated. "Not to mention that the jacket is a more of a clue than you think."

Eddie looke dodwn and saw that the symbiote had taken the sheep of a motorcycle jacket on him, but with the large white spider symbol still across his chest.

"Dead giveaway, huh?" Eddie said sheepishly, as the Professor smiled.

"Indeed. But that's alright. Come, you ust be tired, or at least hungry. Let us talk some more." Professor Xavier said, just as he turned around wheeled into the front door of the school.

Hesistating for a moment, Eddie then followed in after him.


End file.
